icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TenCents/An Interesting Incident on Chat
This happened on chat on February 28, 2012. I used my "The Gibby Gibson" account from the roleplaying days to have a comedic conversation with myself. People who participiated included Lovely.barry1, SFG, AYNIS, Icarv, Myself, and Gibby. *The Gibby Gibson has entered the Shay Apartment. *8:10The Gibby Gibsonhello! *8:10SpencerFanGirl123Hey Gibster *8:10TenCentsHi? *8:10Lovely.barry1hey gibby *8:10The Gibby GibsonGibby! *8:11Lovely.barry1wassup *8:11The Gibby GibsonUmm...I don't know. The sky? *8:11Lovely.barry1lol *8:11TenCentsHah. *8:11SpencerFanGirl123Old joke is old. *8:11Lovely.barry1i know *8:11TenCentsYou got that right. I invented it a long time ago. *Gibby here stole it *8:11The Gibby GibsonJokes should be shared! *Seddiegirl808 has entered the Shay Apartment. *8:12The Gibby GibsonYou know, "Be share or be square" *8:12TenCents... *Good grief *8:12SpencerFanGirl123I don't think that's how the saying goes. *8:12The Gibby GibsonWell that's how it should go. *8:13SpencerFanGirl123If you say so. *8:13TenCentsEh...what's up, doc? *8:13SpencerFanGirl123XD *Seddiegirl808 has left the Shay Apartment. *8:13SpencerFanGirl123Hi 808! *Aww *8:13The Gibby GibsonIs there a doctor in the house? *8:13TenCentsUmm...I'm a doctor. *8:13The Gibby GibsonOh. *What's up, doc? *8:14TenCentsI said that already *You took another line from me *8:14The Gibby GibsonLike they say, "Be share or be square." *AllYouNeedIsSeddie has entered the Shay Apartment. *8:14AllYouNeedIsSeddieMY CONNECTION KEEPS ON DYING. *@Gibby Oh coo *8:14The Gibby GibsonThen take it to the hospital *Or better yet, to TenCents. He's a doctor. *8:15Lovely.barry1what hospital *8:15AllYouNeedIsSeddiewho is this *8:15The Gibby GibsonSeattle Medical Hospital. *8:15Lovely.barry1oh ok *how old are u gibby *8:15The Gibby GibsonToo old to count!...what, I can count? **wait *8:16Lovely.barry1lolz you so funny *8:16The Gibby GibsonYeah! I should be the host of iCarly! *I could call it "iGibby" *8:16Lovely.barry1yeah *8:16The Gibby GibsonAnd I could have that hobo who lives in my house be my assistant! *8:16Lovely.barry1y *8:17The Gibby GibsonHe's always productive *8:17Lovely.barry1oh ok *8:17The Gibby GibsonYou know, I think I have clown surgery at 3 *8:17TenCentsClown surgery? *8:17Lovely.barry1lolz that funny *8:17The Gibby GibsonYeah. He always leaves me in stitches. *8:17Lovely.barry1hahahahah *8:17TenCents *8:18The Gibby GibsonWhat? He does. *8:18SpencerFanGirl123XD *8:18TenCentsI would kick you, Gibby. *8:18Lovely.barry1you cant' *8:18The Gibby GibsonHow? You're all the way across the country from me. *8:18TenCentsNo, I mean off the chat. *8:18The Gibby GibsonHow? It's an internet thing. *8:19TenCentsI...oh, I'm too frustrated to kick you. *8:19The Gibby GibsonBut you can't kick me. *8:19TenCentsAugh. *Is there a doctor in the room? *8:19Lovely.barry1thank you rihgt *ICarvicious22 has entered the Shay Apartment. *8:19The Gibby GibsonI thought you were the doctor *8:19ICarvicious22Hi *8:19The Gibby GibsonGibby! *8:19SpencerFanGirl123Hi iCarv! *8:19TenCentsThis could get ugly *Lovely.barry1 has left the Shay Apartment. *8:20TenCentsOoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh *8:20ICarvicious22o_o *8:20The Gibby GibsonOn the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a patridge in a prune tree! *8:20TenCentsWhat? *8:20ICarvicious22lol *8:20The Gibby GibsonLater on, we'll perspire, as we dream by the fire *8:20TenCentsThat's not the lyrics, you know *8:20ICarvicious22o_O *8:20SpencerFanGirl123XD *8:21The Gibby GibsonI know, but sweat is really awesome, isn't it? *8:21TenCentsNo one says "awesome" any more. *8:21SpencerFanGirl123You're making my spastic laughbox act up! *8:21ICarvicious22LOL Gibby is TC *8:21The Gibby GibsonOf course they do! The word "awesome" is awesome! *8:21ICarvicious22:P *8:21TenCentsI'm sure it is. *8:21The Gibby GibsonHey, don't accuse me of being who I'm not! *Or am I? *I'm confused! *8:21ICarvicious22LOL *8:21SpencerFanGirl123XD *8:21TenCentsI thought you were Gibby. *8:21ICarvicious22this is funny *8:22The Gibby GibsonI am! *8:22TenCentsNo, you said you were confused. *8:22ICarvicious22BRB *8:22SpencerFanGirl123kk *8:22TenCentsOr is your name "exclamation point"? *8:22The Gibby GibsonOh, good grief! I'm getting out of here before it becomes Abbott and Costello! *The Gibby Gibson has left the Shay Apartment. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts